Humba Wumba
Humba Wumba is a shaman and a major character in the Banjo-Kazooie series. In the two year gap between Banjo-Kazooie and its sequel, Humba encroached on Mumbo Jumbo's turf, quickly becoming a rival to him as she displayed powerful magical abilities that made her capable of replacing the skull-faced shaman as the greatest ally to Banjo and Kazooie. Similar to Mumbo in the previous game, Humba Wumba transforms Banjo and Kazooie into a variety of creatures as they travel around the Isle o' Hags and the numerous worlds connected to it. Humba's abilities seem to stem from a type of creature known as Glowbos, which must be delivered to her wigwam and dropped into a pool of magic. Eight years later, during the events of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Humba resides in Showdown Town with a number of characters from Banjo and Kazooie's previous adventures. The Lord of Games banned the use of magic in the bear and bird's vehicle-based duel against Gruntilda, leaving Humba to fill a new role during this adventure: rather than transforming Banjo and Kazooie, she instead sells pre-made blueprints for the two to build at Mumbo's Motors. She intends to use her profits from these sales to support the Magic Recession Fund, which provides supports for the magical beings such as her that had their abilities taken away by L.O.G. Physical Appearance Between Banjo-Tooie and Nuts & Bolts, Humba is perhaps the character that receives the most drastic of makeovers. This is likely due to her debut appearance portraying her as a stereotypical Native American, complete with her residing within a scarcely-lit wigwam. Regardless, in all her appearances Humba possesses black hair and green eyes, and wears a golden headband from which a red feather points upwards above her head. In Banjo-Tooie Humba's hair is fairly long and tied into two twintails that hang down her back, while in Nuts & Bolts it is noticeably shorter and tied into a single ponytail that only reaches down slightly past her shoulders. Her redesign for the Xbox 360 title also gave her freckles dotting her cheeks. In Banjo-Tooie, Humba wore a yellow dress and large golden shoes, the former also having green and golden trim along its bottom. This dress was fairly small, being quite short and having a long V-neck collar that exposed her cleavage. It appears that the colour of Humba's dress changed a number of times in development, as a portrait present in Grunty Industries depicts her in a purple dress, while a pre-release article included in Nintendo Power magazine depicts her with a red one. For Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Humba's design was heavily altered. Instead of wearing a dress, she instead wore a sleeveless red shirt, with a white grid-like design patterning it, that is tied to expose her midriff; as with Banjo-Tooie, her shirt does expose her cleavage as well, though to a much less extent. She also wears yellow shorts - not unlike those worn by Banjo - tied with a black belt buckled with a golden gear. Around her left arm she also wears a golden armband. Humba also wears light yellow western-styled boots with a pale brown trim along the top and similarly-coloured outsoles. Personality Humba has a rather rough style of speaking, and often appears to be rather blunt towards Banjo and Kazooie. She is not an uncaring woman however as she does appear to be a friendly and kindhearted person, merely simply just unskilled at speaking English. Because of her apparent unfamiliarity with the language, Humba often refers to herself in third person. These traits draw similarities between her and Mumbo, despite their rivalry. Due to Humba's sudden appearance within the span of two years, and making a name for herself as well as several wigwams across different worlds, it appears as though Humba is a very hardworking individual. Her rivalry with Mumbo also shows that she can be stubborn - as she throws the skull-faced shaman out of her wigwam should he enter - and her hardworking nature may simply be to prove that her magical skills surpass those of Mumbo's. The titles given to Humba in the many worlds of Nuts & Bolts do appear to give a slight bit of insight into her personality; though these also appear to be random roles given to characters by L.O.G. so it is unknown as to how accurate they may apply to her. * Nutty Acres gives Humba the role of "Mumbo's Long-Suffering Wife". While Mumbo is a lazy farmer, Humba appears to be hardworking and often berates the character designated to be her husband. It's possible that this role may also hint some sort of romantic interest between the two characters as well. * LOGBOX 720 gives her the role of "The Gutsy Girl Gamer" implying that she does love to play games and compete against others in competition (which fits with her rivalry with Mumbo). * Terrarium of Terror gives her the role of "The Mooning Conservationist", suggesting Humba may be one who cares deeply for the environment and wildlife. Game Appearances Gallery Trivia * Though she debuted in Banjo-Tooie, one of the questions in Banjo-Kazooie's Grunty's Furnace Fun quiz lists "Humba Wumba the Shaman" as an incorrect answer relating to the character who possesses a certain voice (the correct answer being Mumbo). Category:Magicians Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Females Category:Shop owners